Postraszycielka/Transkrypt
'-Collège Françoise Dupont, klasa pani Bustier-' Adrien: Agentko Smith, to zbyt niebezpieczne. Musimy się ewakuować. Mylène: Czy ty namawiasz mnie do ucieczki, agencie Jones? Po tym, jak straciłam całą rodzinę, przyjaciół, nawet mojego ulubionego psa Niuchacza? Nigdy. Nie chcę już uciekać. Nie mam zamiaru nigdy więcej się bać. Zmierzę się z tym czymś, a potem… Nino: Cięcie! Ivan: Przepraszam cię, Mylène. Nino: Mylène, nakręciliśmy już 10 dubli i nadal nie mamy ani jednej sceny. Alix: Dokładnie 14, ale kto by liczył? Mylène: Ja… przepraszam was. Tym razem na 100% będzie już lepiej. Obiecuję. Rose: Ktoś chce herbatki? Nino: Grasz bohaterkę ze specjalnej jednostki. Nie możesz tak bez powodu krzyczeć ze strachu. Mylène: Wiem, ale… Ivan w tej masce potwora wygląda bardzo realistycznie i przeraża mnie. Ivan: Mylene, przecież to tylko ja. Boisz się swojego kolegi? Chloé: Heh, jak dla mnie to on jest straszny nawet bez maski. Marinette: Co za złośliwa snobka. Nino: Ivan, zakładaj z powrotem maskę. Przecież grasz potwora. A ty, Mylène, nie możesz wychodzić ze swojej roli. Mylène: Mhm. Ach. Zaśpiewam sobie piosenkę na odwagę. Zawsze mi poprawia humor. Stary wilk, stary wilk, odejdź stąd jak najszybciej… aaa! Chloé: I Oscar dla najbardziej żałosnego, skulonego kota, który boi się własnego cienia. Otrzymuje Mylène. Hahahaha. Adrien: Chloé, bawi cię to? Chloé: Tak. A nie może? Marinette: Mylène! I co? Nikt za nią nie pobiegnie? Ivan: Mylène, zaczekaj! '-Dziedziniec-' Ivan: Ach. Nie zwracaj uwagi na te jędze. Łatwiej im oceniać, bo nie grają przed kamerą. Radzisz sobie super. Wracajmy. Obiecuję ryczeć trochę delikatniej. Masz. Znaczek mojego ulubionego zespołu. Czachołamacze Zombie. Mylène: Dzięki. Wiesz… to jest… bardzo miłe z twojej strony, ale… oni mają rację. Ja nie nadaję się na aktorkę. Przepraszam. '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-' Władca Ciem: Plan filmowy. O tak. Ogromne emocje. Udawane, ale także te bardzo, bardzo prawdziwe. Leź śmiało, moja mała Akumo, i zawładnij duszą tej małej zagubionej artystki. '-Klasa-' Nino: Dzięki, Chloé! Po prostu genialnie! I jak mamy nakręcić film bez naszej głównej aktorki? Chloé: A komu ona jest potrzebna? Jest potwornie słaba. Ivan: Sama jesteś słaba! Mylène wypłakuje sobie przez ciebie oczy w łazience! Chloé: Ja?! Słaba? Marinette: Hej! Hej! Wszyscy macie się uspokoić. Masz rację, Chloé, jest słaba, ale kłótnie nic nam teraz nie pomogą. Ja jestem producentem i zrobię wszystko, żebyśmy skończyli zdjęcia do filmu i jeszcze dziś. Max: Termin zgłoszeń na festiwal filmów krótkometrażowych mija jutro. Dokładnie 26 godzin 15 minut i 14… 13 sekund od teraz. Marinette: Dziękuję ci, Max. Potem jeszcze tylko montaż, udźwiękowienie, efekty. Adrien: Kto może zastąpić Mylène? Chloé: No… oczywiście ja. Alya: Ty nawet nie czytałaś scenariusza. Chloé: Jasne, że czytałam. Przynajmniej pierwszą scenę. Mogę nawet wam powiedzieć, że na końcu agentka Smith całuje się z oficerem Jonasem. Marinette: Aaaa! Ty to napisałaś?! Alya: Uspokój się. Nie napisałam tego. Nino: Bo… ja to napisałem. Taka malutka zmiana. Wiecie, żeby odrobinę ożywić akcję. Alya: Co? Zmieniłeś mój scenariusz i nawet mnie nie poinformowałeś? To nieuczciwe. Nino: Przepraszam bardzo, to nasz wspólny scenariusz. Alya: Mm… Adrien: Ach… Rose: Soczku? Adrien: O, dzięki Rose. Chloé: A jaka to różnica kto co napisał? Trzeba nakręcić ten film, zgadza się? Max: Chloé ma rację. Dyrektor pozwolił nam przybywać na terenie szkoły najdłużej do szóstej. Zostało 9 godzin, 12 minut i 12 sekund… 11… 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… Marinete: Nie może dojść do pocałunku Adriena i Chloé! Nie ma mowy! Alya: Ten wątek w ogóle nie ma sensu. Emocjonalna droga głównych bohaterów… Marinette: Zaczekaj. Nie pozwólmy Mylène tak po prostu zrezygnować z grania. Tak… nie można. W końcu wspólnie wybraliśmy ją do głównej roli żeńskiej i… wspólnie mamy zrobić ten film. Ona nas teraz potrzebuje. Zamierzam ją znaleźć i przyprowadzić. Chloé: A ty jak zwykle chcesz zbawić cały świat, mam rację, Marinette? Będziesz musiała przeszukać wszystkie zapchlone dziury w całym mieście. Marinette: Hm. '-Łazienka-' Mylène: Dlaczego zawsze muszę być taka wycofana i przerażona? Władca Ciem: Postraszycielko, ja jestem Władca Ciem. Do dzisiejszego dnia odczuwałaś strach, ale od tej pory będziesz siać go wokół. A jak już pokażesz, jak się przez nich czułaś, oddasz mi w zamian drobną przysługę. Postraszycielka: Dobrze, Władco Ciem. Marinette: Mylène?! Mylène? Ach… Aa? Alya: Marinette. Znalazłaś Mylène? Marinette: Nie. Alya: To lepiej abyś jak najszybciej wróciła na plan, bo za chwilę będzie tam obchodziło niezłe całowanko. Władca Ciem: Pora, abyś rozpoczęła taktykę terroru, Postraszycielko, i rozkwitła. '-Klasa-' Alix: Postraszycielka, ujęcie piętnaste. Nino: Akcja! Chloé: Ee, ja nie boję się żadnych tam postraszycielek czy innych, oficerze, jakkolwiek masz na imię. A teraz pocałuj mnie. Marinette: Cięcie! Nino: Marinette, co ty wyprawiasz?! I to w samym środku ujęcia. To ja jestem tutaj reżyserem, jakbyś nie wiedziała i ja mówię „cięcie”. Nikt inny. Zrozumiano? Marinette: A ja jestem producentką. To Mylène miała być gwiazdą tego filmu. Nino: Nie mamy czasu. I z tego co tutaj widzę, Mylène zaginęła w akcji bez śladu. Kręcimy jeszcze raz tę scenę. Adrien: Ale od początku? Hem… Alya: To żałosne. Agentka Smith wcale teraz nie myśli o żadnym facecie. Dopiero co Niuchacz został pożarty. Nino: Chcesz, żebyśmy skończyli ten film, czy nie? Chloé: A może zróbmy, w takim razie, z agentki Smith pielęgniarkę? To rozwiąże wszystkie problemy. Alya: Mm… Przepraszam, ale właściwie jak? Chloé: Tego nie wiem. Ale będę wyglądać rewelacyjnie w fartuszku. Nino: Nie no, błagam. Nie będziemy kolejny raz zmieniać fabuły. Alya: Wykreślam swoje nazwisko z tyłówki. Chloé: Nikt nawet nie zauważy tego braku. Śmiało. Alya: Co? Marinette: Natychmiast macie się uspokoić. Przy filmie konieczna jest współpraca. Myślę, że twój pomysł z pielęgniarką jest genialny. Chloé: Oczywiście, że to genialny pomysł. Przecież jest mój. Marinette: Tylko, że Chloé… przecież ty nie masz fartuszka. Chloé: Hyy! Alya: Właśnie. I dlatego od samego początku ta propozycja była nie do przyjęcia. Marinette: Chyba powinnaś pójść ze swoimi asystentami na dół, do gabinetu pielęgniarki i poszukać fartucha. Chloé: Oho. Kim. Max. Idziecie z nami. Awansowaliście na garderobianego i ochroniarza. Nino: Brawo, pani producentko, znowu zostaliśmy bez głównej aktorki. Marinette: To prawda, ale przynajmniej pozbyliśmy się Chloé. Nino: Co dalej proponujesz? Marinette: Musimy odnaleźć Mylène, na pewno gdzieś tutaj jest. Nino: Mówiłem ci już. Tik tak. Nie mamy wiele czasu. Potrzebujemy aktorki i to już. Alya: Marinette może zagrać. Marinette: CO?! Nie. Ja się nie nadaję. Ja… jestem producentką. Alya: Ale chyba chciałabyś pocałować Adriena? Marinette: Ee… Tak, ale nie w ten sposób. '-Dziedziniec-' Chloé: Pielęgniarski fartuszek. Jestem po prostu przegenialna. Nawet tej tępej Marinette spodobał się mój pomysł. '-Klasa-' Marinette: Pamiętaj, robię to tylko z grzeczności. Jak tylko wróci Mylène, przejmuje z powrotem swoją rolę. Alya: No pewnie, że tak. Wyluzuj trochę. Ale pomyśl tylko. Już jutro będziesz wspominać swój pierwszy pocałunek z Adrienem. Hehehe… Marinette: Aaa…! '-Dziedzniec-' Chloé: Hy! Hej. Coś mi tu nie gra. Marinette nigdy nie podobały się moje pomysły. Perfidnie nabrała nas wszystkich. Poszukajcie tego głupiego fartucha na wszelki wypadek. Kim: Słyszałeś ten dźwięk? Max: Nie. Jaki? Kim i Max: Aaa! '-Klasa-' Marinette: Absolutnie… nie… wiarygodne. Adrien: Co takiego? Marinette: Ee… Mówiłam, że, no… musimy… zagrać bardzo wiarygodnie. Adrien: Nie martw się. Będzie dobrze. Marinette: Ee… Nino: Wszyscy gotowi? Kamera… Alix: Postraszycielka, ujęcie szesnaste. Nino: Akcja! Marinette: Wcale się nie boję tego potwora, oficerze Jones! Chloé: Hy! Cięcie! Adrien: Hę? Chloé: Wiedziałam! Nino: Tak trudno zapamiętać, kto na planie mówi „cięcie”? Chloé: Wspaniale to rozegrałaś, Marinette. Cała ta piękna przemowa o współpracy, a potem wbijasz mi nóż w plecy. Marinette: Eee… Chloé: Ale ten wasz głupi filmik nie ma szans na festiwalu, jeśli w nim nie zagram, bo mój tatuś jest członkiem jury! Marinette: Eee… Kim i Max: Aaaa! Marinette: Hę? Adrien: Też to słyszeliście? Chloé: Jeśli to wasza kolejna próba usunięcia mnie z filmu to zapomnijcie o nim. Nie pozwolę, żeby… Max i Kim: Aaa…! Marinette: Teraz już na pewno coś słyszałam. Trzeba sprawdzić, co to. Rose: Może po owocku na drogę? '-Dziedziniec-' Adrien: Hej! Gdzie jesteście chłopaki?! Kim! Max! Odezwijcie się! Marinette: Widziałam już gdzieś taką samą różową maź. Hy! W toalecie. Adrien: Opaska Kima. Nathaniel: Zniknęli! Alya: Albo raczej próbują zrobić nam głupi żarcik. Marinette: Musimy iść do dyrektora i opowiedzieć mu o tym, co się wydarzyło. Nino, no weź przestań nagrywać. Nino: Nie ma mowy. To będzie niezły materiał. Marinette: Heh. Pora wprowadzić do gry moje alter-ego. Nino: Hej, Adrien, a ty dokąd co? Adrien: Zostawiłem strój oficera Jonesa na górze, a powinienem mieć go ciągle na sobie. Nino: Hah. '-Klasa-' Adrien: Czas na przemianę, Plagg. Plagg: Co ty wyprawiasz? Uhu. Adrien: Niech myślą, że ja też gdzieś zniknąłem. Plagg: A gadasz na mnie, że śmierdzę camembertem. Adrien: Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! '-Gabinet dyrektora-' Alya: Panie dyrektorze? Można? Rose: Chyba dyrektora też zaatakowała ta maź. Marinette: Czas na przemianę! Tikki, kropkuj! Tak! Nino: Czy ktoś widział agentkę Smith? To znaczy… Marinette? Alya: O nie. To jest telefon Marinette. Chloé: Szybko! Sprawdźcie okna! Juleka: To wariactwo. Chloé: Aaach! Jesteśmy w pułapce! Muszę zadzwonić do tatusia. Nino: Co ty? Nie wiesz, że w horrorach telefony zwykle przestają działać? Ivan: Brak zasięgu. Nathaniel: Ani jednej kreski. Nino: Przecież mówiłem. Buja! Heh. Tłum: Ooch! Biedronka: Zdaję się, że macie kłopoty. Nino: Biedronka będzie w moim filmie? Po prostu czad! Alya: Oraz na moim Biedroblogu. Biedronka: Musimy wszyscy jak najszybciej ewakuować się z budynku. Czarny Kot: E-e. Łatwo ci powiedzieć, Biedrona. Nino: Podwójny czad! Czarny Kot: Próbowałem przeciąć tę maź, ale się nie da. Jest nie do ruszenia. Czyli wychodzi na to, że jesteśmy uwięzieni w szkole. Nie ruszajcie się stąd i zrelaksujcie się. Przespacerujemy się, piękna damo? Oboje wiemy, że Władca Ciem znalazł sobie kolejną ofiarę w kimś z naszej szkoły. Biedronka: Jest jeden sposób na pozbycie się tej różowej mazi i wyjście stąd. Musimy złapać Akumę. Czarny Kot: Zgadza się. Uwielbiam, kiedy czytasz mi w myślach. Biedronka: Ach. Najpierw spróbujmy znaleźć to straszne coś i jego więźniów. Czarny Kot: Hę? Jejku, znowu to zrobiłaś. Biedronka: Ehe. Nino: Mnie tu nie ma. Poszukiwanie zaginionych uczniów i rozwiązanie tajemnicy z Czarnym Kotem i Biedronką. Czuję, że ten film to będzie niezły hicior. Biedronka: Zbierzcie się! Wszyscy do mnie. Ty też, panie Spielberg. '-Piwnica-' Władca Ciem: Rozkoszuj się ich strachem, Postraszycielko. Karm się nim. Strach daję ci przewagę. A niedługo pomożesz mi zdobyć nieskończoną władcę. '-Dziedziniec-' Chloé: Bezpieczniej się odłączyć, niż długo biec za tłumem. Po co się z nimi trzymać, skoro same możemy się ukryć? '-Klasa-' Biedronka: O, widzicie? Czarny Kot: Czy ktoś rozpoznaje ten but? Nino: To trampek Adriena. Biedronka: Bardzo dziwne. Nie ma wokół różowej mazi. Nathaniel: Właśnie, że jest. Aaa! Biedronka: Szybko! Uciekajcie! Nathaniel: Hej! Juleka: Ekstra. Super ekstra. Czarny Kot: Fuj. Jak ci na imię? Śliniawica? Koty ni boją się takich zaślinionych ropuch. Biedronka: Skupmy się i znajdźmy miejsce ukrycia Akumy. Czarny Kot: Nic tu nie widzę. Tylko litry szlamu. Nathaniel: Ratunku! Ratunkuuu! Biedronka: Strach! Staje się silniejsza dzięki strachowi! Rose: O nie! To coś zabrało Natha i Alix! Biedronka: Im bardziej wszyscy boją się potwora, tym bardziej staje się on silniejszy. Pokonajmy strach, a pokonamy jego. Czarny Kot: Okej, ale najpierw musimy wydostać się z tej mazi, zanim całkiem zaschnie. Biedronka: Zauważyłeś, że potwór nie ruszył tylko Ivana? Czarny Kot: Ta. Ciekawe dlaczego. Biedronka: Hy! Myślę, że ten potwór… to jest Mylène. Alya: A gdzie są Sabrina i Chloé? Biedronka: Znajdziemy je, nie martw się. Jeśli uda nam się stąd wyjść. '-Klasa pani Mendeleiev-' Chloé: Całe szczęście, że ja od urodzenia mam takie genialne pomysły. Nikt się nigdy nie przedrze przez tę naszą barykadę. Możemy się wyluzować, poczekać aż Czarny Kot i Biedronka zrobią… Hy? Aaaa! Czarny Kot: Spóźniliśmy się. Biedronka: Patrz na to. Możemy wyśledzić potwora. Nino: Hahahaha! Tak! To jest po prostu odlot! Czarny Kot: Jeśli możesz, to nie odlatuj przez chwilę, dobrze? Nino: Sorki. '-Piwnica-' Władca Ciem: Ich strach da ci dość mocy by pokonać Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota. A teraz przynieś mi ich Miracula! Biedronka: Halo, czy ktoś tu jest?! Chloé: Biedronko, to ja, Chloé Bourgeois! Biedronka: Spokojnie, wyciągniemy cię stamtąd! Chloé: Moglibyście się pośpieszyć. Och! Biedronka: Czy jest tu ktoś jeszcze? Tłum: Tak! Biedronka: Pan dyrektor?! Dyrektor: Obecny! Biedronka: Alix?! Alix: Jestem! Biedronka: Nathaniel?! Nathaniel: Tak! Biedronka: Adrien?! Adrien?! Czarny Kot: Tak, jestem tutaj! Biedronka: Ach. Czarny Kot: A co jest z Marinette?! Biedronka: W porządku, wszyscy są! Yy! Nie mogę tego ruszyć! Tłum: Wypuście nas! Szybciej! Ratunku! Biedronka: Spróbujcie się uspokoić. Zaraz wymyślimy sposób na uwolnienie was! Okej, robi się troszeczkę strasznie. Czarny Kot: Hehe. Aaa! Biedronka: SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Struny do gitary? To ma być jakiś żart? Gitara… Muzyka… Piosenka Mylène! Czarny Kot: Dość tego. Miarka się przebrała. KOTAKLIZM! Biedronka: Uwaga. Teraz zaśpiewamy piosenkę. Czarny Kot: Piosenkę? I to jest twój plan? Biedronka: Mamy szansę wygrać tylko wtedy, gdy będziemy kontrolować strach. Wszyscy znacie „Starego wilka” prawda? Czarny Kot: Mówisz serio? „Stary wilk”? Biedronka: Dołączysz do zespołu? Czarny Kot: Je! Biedronka: Wszyscy gotowi? I raz i dwa, i trzy, i cztery! Stary wilk, stary wilk, wiecznie śmierdzący gad. Tłum: Stary wilk, stary wilk. Chcesz, kopnij wilka. Stary wilk, stary wilk, odejdź jak najszybciej stąd. Stary wilk, stary wilk, chodź precz okropny! Czarny Kot: To naprawdę działa. Ivan: Taki sam znaczek dałem dzisiaj Mylène. Biedronka: To w nim się ukryła Akuma. Koniec twoich rządów, mała Akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię. Pa, pa, miły motylku. NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! Biedronka i Czarny Kot: Zaliczone! Biedronka: O-och. Nino: Ekstra. Władca Ciem: Nie przestraszysz mnie, Biedronko. Wiem, że ostatecznie cię pokonam. Kiedyś znajdę sposób, aby cię skutecznie zniszczyć. '-Ratusz-' Lektor: Koniec. Nino: I jak, proszę pana? Co pan powie? Niezłe, prawda? '-Na zewnątrz ratusza-' Nino: Odrzucił nasz film. Powiedział, że kostium potwora został słabo wykonany i potwór wygląda niewiarygodnie. Nie żartuję. Adrien: Nie przejmuj się tym. Każdy znany reżyser miał trudne początki. Alya: Tak. Chociaż spodziewaliśmy się całkiem innego pocałunku w ostatniej scenie. Zobacz też.. en:Horrificator/Transcript Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 1